


N for Naughty

by KateKintail



Series: The ABC Series 2006 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver supposed he shouldn't have been surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N for Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of short H/C ficlets (they were supposed to be drabbles but I'm terrible at writing short things) from various fandoms. I asked on one of my LiveJournals for one word for each letter of the alphabet, as well as a fandom and/or pairing.

Oliver supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. After a year of sharing his bed with the man, Percy Weasley was as kind and considerate a lover as always. And while gentle was not always predictable, it was in Percy's case. Even when Percy seemed to be trying to get dirty, he still came off as simple and logical and almost unemotional.   
  
It wasn't as though Oliver were displeased with their sex life... he got more than enough danger and excitement on the Quidditch Pitch. But every so often, he might have liked something a little different. Something a little spirited. Something a little rough. He'd given up finding creative and subtle ways to ask for it by now.  
  
Oliver coughed, moving to the side and burying his face into a pillow. His shoulders shook and a warm, gentle hand patted his back until the fit passed him by. Percy, who was lying beneath Oliver's body with his legs in the air, reached up. Brown hair was swept from Oliver's face and a kiss struck his cheek. "Try to use a tissue next time, okay?" Percy requested.  
  
Oliver nodded, sniffling and clearing his throat. "Aye. Sorry, Perce."  
  
The hand on his back rubbed comfortingly, then two found his shoulders and rubbed. "Do you really feel up to this?" he asked concernedly. "If you're too ill..." The bug Oliver had picked up the previous day consisted of mainly a sore throat and a horrendous cough. And, though unpleasant, it did nothing to curb his sex drive.  
  
Stopping was the last thing Oliver wanted. Shaking his head ardently, "Please let's keep going."   
  
So they did. Percy had already slicked himself and now he turned his attention, and the lube, on Oliver. He squeezed the small stream of lubricant out over Oliver's cock, hard and generous. Percy's fingers ran around the sensitive head and Oliver gave a pleased gasp, even though he had known the touch would be coming.  
  
The sharp breath scratched his throat, however, and he needed to cough again. He held the first few in, mouth closed and cheeks filling, as he reached over to the nightstand for the tissue box. He nearly knocked Percy's glasses off in the process, but managed to retrieve two tissues and clutch them to his face. He shook again with coughs, which made Percy cease his actions as he waited for Oliver to finish. When done, Oliver balled up the tissue and dropped it onto the bed beside them.   
  
Percy shuddered at the image. "I moved the trashcan to the bedside for a reason, Olly."   
  
"Sorry," Oliver repeated, stretching his arm out to the side and dropping the tissues into bin. "Forgot."  
  
Percy took hold of Oliver's balls and gave a very light squeeze. "If you forget again, I might have to do something to help you remember."   
  
Oliver was instantly intrigued by the possibility. Whether it was a promise or a threat, it might be worth finding out what Percy had in mind. He didn't need to cough again. But after all their time together, Oliver knew how to push Percy's buttons.   
  
Oliver reached out for the glass of ice water on the nightstand, accompanying the tissue box and Percy's glasses. He took a few liberal gulps and then put the glass back on the wooden, polished nightstand... avoiding the coaster completely. Oliver knew Percy was watching him and could feel Percy tense up as he saw the action.   
  
Percy quickly propped himself up and leaned over, swooping in and moving the glass to its home with a frustrated sigh. When he looked up at Oliver, he saw a playful, expectant smile, and so he gave a smile as well. "Naughty boy," Percy said with a chuckle. "You're asking for it, aren't you?" Percy wiggled out from beneath him.   
  
"Aye. I suppose I am at that. What're you going to do to me?"   
  
Oliver suddenly found himself behind rolled onto his side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Percy had pulled his wand out. If there was anything Percy was good at, it was wandwork, and Oliver started to feel a little worried. That feeling did not abate as Percy uttered a spell which bound Oliver's hands together behind his back.   
  
Percy raised his wand again, presumably to give a good swish and flick, but instead used it to strike Oliver's rear straight-on. Oliver gave a start and winced, but then settled back down with a grin. Now *this* was more like it. "Now who's being... naughty?" Oliver managed to choke out. Unable to cover his mouth, with his hands as they were, he coughed freely. Unsympathetic, Percy struck again with a good smack that came just short of actually doing damage.   
  
Of course, at this rate and even with healing spells, Oliver wasn't going to be able to sit down properly for a day. But he was already out of commission due to his cough so he did not think twice about it as the third and forth blows hit. Sensations raced through him there, and mingled with other feelings when Percy reached down and took his cock in hand for him. "You like this, don't you?" Percy asked, smiling.   
  
When Oliver nodded, Percy smacked him again. "Naughty, naughty! You're not supposed to be enjoying this..." Oliver whimpered. "Yet," Percy added. And he began moving his hand up and down the shaft.   
  
Oliver moaned and coughed, but mostly moaned. Percy quickened his pace on both ends, making Oliver jerk and buck, beg and ache for more. And Percy was strangely relentless, stopping only when Oliver lost himself in the pleasure and came with a groan that must surely have been heard through the walls of their flat.   
  
Somehow, however, Oliver couldn't seem to care about the noise. He slumped forward with a sigh and turned his head, nuzzling into Percy's chest with affection and gratitude.   
  
"Next time, Olly," Percy said, kissing the top of Oliver's head. "Just ask if you want it a little naughty. There's no need to destroy my nightstand in the process."   
  
Oliver chuckled into Percy's chest and nodded. "That was just a *little* naughty?" he asked.   
  
Percy shrugged and polished his wand with his sleeve. "Well, it's only a little nightstand."


End file.
